


The Tyrant Pirate & Captain Hardass

by Vannilliaify



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I love writing this au with bro-strudels :'), LOTS OF TAKA TEARS, M/M, Makayla Catriogiri, Pirate AU, Probably Abandoned, Somewhat inspired by The Phantom's Curse by Gen, Unfinished, gay nerds, ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka never particularly cared to associate with lowly, scummy pirates. But when he finds himself kidnapped by the pirates he hates most--the Crazy Diamonds-- he might just have to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before You Read

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh goodness, I love writing and doing this au to bits!!! It's really fun! But before we start, there are a few things you just know.

MONDO OOWADA is 19 years old. He is also the leader of a group of PIRATES who call themselves the CRAZY DIAMONDS. They aren't what you expect them to be! 

KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU is 18 years old. He is also a very (in)famous sea Captain who is captured by Mondo Oowada for money. He's... Not worth anything, at least anymore. 

MAKAYLA CATRIOGIRI is 15 years old. She is also an OC of mine! She is a stowaway who wanted to prove she was ready to join Taka's crew! Don't worry though..... She won't be hogging the spotlight! 

More to come later!


	2. 39 Bottles of Beer on the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy does taka cry alot. He's very angsty. I'll edit the code later to italicize some parts but it's really late for now. I just really wanted you all to get this chapter so... I'll do this later. Oh, I'll also be adding a thing Shinos drew for this au later in the introduction chapter!!!

Ishimaru groaned and opened his eyes, everything finally coming back into focus. Last thing he remembered he was on his own ship, defending himself when a sharp pain in the back of his head turned the world a dark, dim color. He closed his eyes when the darkness took his vision over and well.... Here he was. He overheard some voices talking but the everything was too......mixed. he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. His bright, ruby red eyes stayed unfocused as he blinked lamely, trying to comprehend what was going on. _Where am I? What am I.... Doing here?_ ™These and many more questions were cycling through his head at record speed as he tried to speak, but found he could not. He helplessly furrowed his eyebrows and repeatedly opened his mouth as if he had to speak. Still, no words seemed to form. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT GET ANYTHING FROM HIM?!" A loud smash is heard from Mondo as he tosses a bottle across the room, bellowing with anger as he now knows that his 'rich catch' was nothing more than a flop. "You cant be fucking serious can you? We need the goddamn money!!! I should kill you right now for fuckin' telling me this bullshit!!!" His fit continues for a few more minutes till hes had enough of hearing his own voice, he sends everyone off shortly afterwords, giving his advisor one last warning before he ends up swimming with the fishes. He sighs, putting his fingers through his golden brown locks in a fit of frustration soon getting up and walking towards the raven-haired fellow, his boots clacking on the old wooden floor.

Ishimaru's eyes finally came back into focus and he blinked, frightened by the tall dark figure. His eyes were those of a deer caught in the headlights, frantically trying to rush his body's process of waking up so he could move. Well, when he finally did get to move, he found his hands were tied. Literally. He was tied up and he couldn't speak at all. His mouth felt like cotton, and he cowered as far back as he possibly could against the wooden wall in fear. He manged to find find his voice-albeit being a little hoarse-and was unable to control his shaking voice as he spoke. "W-ho are y-y-ou? Why am I here? What are you going to do to m-me? "

Mondo lets out a deep laugh as he takes a nice sight of the frantic prisoner, finding his confusion and fish-out-of-water expressions hilarious. His lavender eyes pierce through the man as he speaks to him in a cold, monotone voice. "My name isn't important, you're on my ship, and since I couldn't get any money out of you im most likely going to toss ya." He soon walks closer and bends down, wanting to get a better look at his catch. He lifts his hand up to the mans face and grabs his chin. "Don't fuckin' fuss with me, ok? Im not gunna hurt you... Maybe not now." He moves the pale and frail man's face around taking in his features, everything from his crimson eyes to his slick and short dark charcoal colored hair.

The small raven-haired teen's eyes widened in shock, tears brimming his eyes. "I.... I'm going to die...? Th-this soon?.........I won't... I'll never be able to.... Fix my grandfather's mistakes I....................... " Bitter tears streaked his cheeks as he bit his lip harshly, drawing a little blood. He didn't want to die!! He had, at the least, a good few years left! His anxiety bubbled in his throat as he tried lowering his face to hide his childish show of emotion. "Well? What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me then by all means get it over with. I'd rather not dwell on it for longer than I need, if that's alright with you." His voice was slightly wavering. Was that BLOOD on HIS cravat?! He assumed so. Although, whose blood it was was another matter. He dared not to look Mondo in the eyes, a new hatred rising within him.

"Man, for a prisoner you suuuure like to talk about your own problems." Mondo says as he quickly gets up, patting the dust and soot that might have gotten on him continuing to speak, "Ya know if ya wanted to die this quickly," he pulls out his gun and points it, toying with it in front of the already terrified prisoner, " I could do it in one shot... But!" He places his gun back where it belongs as he unhooks him from the wall helping his prisoner up. " I think the boys would like you walking off the plank even more..."

Kiyotaka flinched a little at the gun but didn't say a word until Mondo was finished. "Stabbing, poison, suffocation, hanging, shooting, drowning, whatever you want to do to kill me..... I don't care. Just get it over with. Not like I have much to live for anymore anyways. " He spat annoyed, glaring incredibly harshly towards Mondo.

He felt his hatred and anger, and it made him a bit angry too. Who the hell was he to even speak to him like that?! But Mondo had to keep his cool, so all he did was snarl and push the him out of the room and throughout the ship till they got on the deck. A swarm of pirates and other men were buzzing around doing their jobs. With one whistle all the men were at attention to their leader. In a more cheery and carefree voice the black coated leader orders, "COME ON BOYS! LETS GET THIS KID SINKING ALREADY! HE'S JUST BEGGING FOR IT SO WE BEST FUFILL HIS LAST WISH!"

Ishimaru smiled wearily as he readied himself to walk the plank, though tears still dripped and dropped from his eyes as they pushed him farther and farther ahead. "At least _I_ will die with some dignity. I won't be pirate scum like you. You disgusting, dirty heathens. I hope you all burn in hell. " Kiyotaka announced rather loudly, sticking his nose into the air.

 _Damn... He really does hate us pirates huh? Thinking we don't die with dignity??? Fuck him!! I know for a goddamn fact we do... I just know it..._ Mondo thought to himself, his blood boiling a s he heard Kiyotaka's words. He felt there could be a better punishment... A better way for him to live out his days. And once the prisoner was one step away from death Mondo orders his men to stop. "Bring this son of a bitch here..." He was angry, and his men knew it. Taka's words of wanting to die and calling him and his work disgusting got on his last nerve and it was heard in his voice. "Get him... In my quarters... NOW." And then he walks away, heading towards his private abode wanting to relax a bit before meeting with the man who hates him so.

Shortly afterwards Kiyotaka stumbled into his abode, having been harshly thrown onto the floor. He winced, though he refused to move off of the floor. "And what made you think I said it was okay to let me live?"

Mondo silently picks Ishimaru by the chains and sits him down in a chair close to his messy desk, sprawled with maps and star charts, "Listen here asshole..." He says trying to keep the most calm voice he can but he is obviously angry, "I could give a rats ass about what you want to do and your will to live... But you... YOU CROSSED THE DAMN LINE." A loud pond comes from Mondo's fist hitting his desk as he basically shaking in anger right now. "Just so I can make your life a living fucking hell... I'm going to allow you to live... you're gunna be under 24/7 watch and you would do everything a pirate does... And you better change your goddamn morals 'cause I mean EVERYTHING. "

Kiyotaka turned absolutely pale and was shocked for a moment. Then the sass master opened his mouth again. "Uh-huh. We'll see about that. I'm not a very good person, in case you can't tell. People give me what I deserve...so I must've deserved this. But just know that I will not change my morals just for you . I'm not afraid of you at all." Okay that was a total, definite lie. He was terrified of him. "And don't expect me to listen to a single command of yours. At the very least, I will not participate in any of your disgusting thievery. " He stuttered, though managed to sound mostly confident. His stomach let out a low growl, but he ignored it. "Is that all?"

After a brief pause and a little bit of collar fixing, Mondo replies snarling at Kiyotaka as he quickly speaks in a rush of anger, "Keep acting cocky, you aren't going to last a damn day with those sea dogs and I'm not going to save you from death twice... " His boots clack again on the wooden floor as he drags his new worker out, flinging him onto the deck and telling his advisor to get him some work and some new clothing. Letting these last words sink into the raven haired mans head, "Good luck... Out here, ya need it."

"Good, I'll welcome death!" He snarled back in a smarmy tone, elbowing the worker beside him as hard as he could. He was throwing a tantrum as if he were a child. You could've sworn his hair shone white in the light and his eyes were on fire, though that was probably just an illusion. "I refuse to take off these clothes! "

Mondo stares at Taka with an odd sense of admiration after his fit, the sight he saw was one not only with rage but with some kind of fighting spirit that changed him. He didnt want to die, no one does. But he embraces it if he needs to and mondo liked that about him. As pissed off as he was, he wanted to keep an eye on the fiery-eyed boy so he gave his next orders. "Restrain him. Knock him out if you need to but get him changed. Maybe he will learn his lesson then! And from now on, you're gunna be under my watch kid." He was egging his men on to beat up the poor kid. Not for cruelty, but to see if he would actually put up a fight. His new worker hasn't yet, but maybe with a little nudge he would show Mondo that weird spirit he feels he has.

Ishimaru refused to get dressed, so of course the men started closing in. Should he fight? Should he not fight? His body was screaming _fight!_ but his mind was screaming _don't!_ With some ease he shoved a few people back, quickly escalating into biting, kicking, angry screaming, and a judo throw or two. Of course, he was still taking some damage but like _HELL_ he was gonna allow them to change his clothes! "The hell your problem, eh?! Why are you messing with the one and only ISHIDA?!"

Ishida? Is that his name or something??? He shakes it off though, smirking at the display put on for him. 'Ishida' was a strong man, surprisingly strong. For Mondo's goal, he would be the perfect person to pull it off. Especially in dangerous waters such as these. He continued to watch though, his lavender eyes glancing from person to person as they each desperately try to challenge and capture him.

He was doing a pretty dang good job at warding everybody off but, of course, all good things come to an end. Right as he turned, somebody managed to hit him on square on the side of his head. A red substance trickled down his face and he stood for a moment. His eyes rolled to the back of his head before swaying and falling down, a small puddle of blood forming and ruining his precious white clothing. How disgraceful.

"EVERYONE STOP!" His voice was bellowing through the deck as every man stops in there tracks, Mondo taking his time to walk towards Ishimaru, "All of you get cleaned up... You're all weak!" He grabs the bloody and beaten Taka and drags him to one of the ships free rooms, tending to his wounds and changing him into some new, clean clothing. Wrapping his head and cleaning his cuts, Mondo softly speaks to him even though he's unconscious. " You sure can fight can ya?" He chuckles "You're a pretty good fighter too!"

He waited a second before replying, having to process the words he could barely hear. "And who might you be talking to? " Came his mumbled reply, keeping his eyes closed. Even the light he could see through his eyelids hurt so he tried squeezing them shut harder. "It certainly couldn't be me. I'm not the best at fighting. "

"You're the only one here, Ishida? Was it?" He gives him a confused glare as he works on cleaning up his hand and wounds on his face, being careful not to hurt him.

"Who is Ishida...? " He asked, confusion obvious in his voice. He had no clue. "You must have me confused with another person.. "

"I'm pretty damn sure its you ok? You even... Changed! It was weird...." Mondo's voice was much more friendly and gentle than before, "Well if thats not your name, what the hell is it?"

"My name......... I'm..........................uh....................... " He was trying his hardest to remember, trying to fetch it out of his huge mixed soup of a brain right now. ".......oh! That's right, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It's....a pleasure to meet you, Mr or Mrs...?"

"If ya wanna call me Mr. Mondo Oowada thats fine, but it's nice to meet ya Kiyotaka. And don't take me being all nice to ya now as a normal recurring thing... You were almost beaten to a pulp back there, and with your 'skill' we could get a lot done here..." He starts wrapping the lasts of his wounds and gets up, walking towards a pile of blankets and a pillow and tosses it toward Taka.

"Am I... A prisoner? " You could hear a hint of panic in his voice. "Where's my crew? Are they okay?"

A sigh and a roll of the eyes are directed to the panicked lad and in a quick speaking, and annoyed voice announces "They're fine!" He pulls up a chair and sits in front of Ishimaru, one leg on top of the other as he tilts his seat back. "We didn't hurt anyone who didnt try to hurt us back at least. We don't believe in doing that. But yeah. You're technically our prisoner."

Ishimaru let out a soft "oh". He leaned back against his pillows and didn't say another word. If that was really the case, he wasn't going to accept much more of the hospitality he was getting. It may be petty, but he didn't care. He finally opened his eyes and let them stare, incredibly unfocused yet again. That didn't last for very long though, as he closed them shut soon after. "I don't know what I did to become a prisoner but it must have been something bad....... My sincerest apologies.. "

Oowada starts bursting out laughing, "Do you really think that we grabbed you because you did something 'bad'?? No! We just... Kinda need money ya know.... So we thought we could get something out of you..." He lets out an awkward chuckle "we managed to get nothing so you were gunna stay with us till we hit a place to drop you off... And we were gunna kill you buuuuut I felt this would be a better punishment!"

Kiyotaka paled again at hearing the shocking news, moreso than he already had been. He looked to be an incredibly unhealthy shade of white. "Ah..... I.... I see.. "

"Jeez, sorry to scare ya." He really wasn't sorry, he was just telling him the truth and he wasn't going to sugar coat it. "Look, you're working for me now. So if you have any questions you better ask now."

"Why did you decide to keep me alive? I'd've been of more value dead than I am alive honestly. " He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to hold back the tears. "Why didn't you just kill me? Like you said, I'm not worth anything."

"Look... I just wanted to prove something to you... I heard what you said on that plank and," He holds himself back from getting angry again as he tenses up and clenches his fist, "What you said was total bullshit... We aren't disgusting or dirty or even bad people. Were just trying to make a damn living and thats part of the reason why I kept you... That and 'Ishida', whoever he is."

"I said that...? " He looked very confused. "I don't recall saying that. You must be really angry, huh. And whoever this 'Ishida' is, he sounds like a total..." He scrunched up his face, trying to substitute a word he didn't want to use. Eventually, he settled on "jerkwad. "

He lets out a small chuckle to his comment as he starts toying with his hair again. " Well... Whoever they are, they are obviously in ya, and you 100% did because if you didnt..." He sits up a bit and glares into Taka's eyes in all possible seriousnes.  "You would be swimming in Davy Jones' locker."

"Sorry to burst your 'bubble', but in all honesty, I'd rather be swimming in Davy Jones Locker than ever be a prisoner of any sorts." Taka's voice wavered horribly as he was cowering away. His voice was a little muffled from being curled up in a ball, clearly trembling. The poor thing was traumatized.

Mondo starts to actually worry about Kiyotaka, it being noticeable in his voice and stature. "Look, I'm sorry ok? Please dont get upset... I cant really handle upset people well... I really dont mean any harm, I swear!" He gets up and softly walks towards him, giving him the best gentle smile he could but it turns out to be a bit funny and wonky.

Kiyotaka looked up to Mondo, tears on the brink of falling loose. "It's fine, I'm just.. Weak. " He gave a self-degrading smile before curling back. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified.. "

"You aren't weak, and I know that for a fact! At least I think you're not..." He sits next to Taka being careful not to make any moves to upset him. "And even if you do get in a pickle... I got you ok?"

"Wow... Hey... That's a first... " He chuckled, leaning against Mondo. "Um... Thanks I guess." He paused. "Where are my clothes?? I could've sworn I was wearing my favorite white suit. "

"I had to toss 'em when I changed you. They were too covered in blood..." He turns away from him blushing a bit as he feels Taka's weight on him. "I know you liked them but I know you would like clean clothes better than battered and bloody ones."

"Oh.... That was the last suit my mother bought for me before she left us..... " He stated in a hushed voice, emotionally pained. "Thank you for your concern, it means alot to me. "

With a slow movement, Mondo puts his hand onto Taka's shoulder. "I'm sorry... I kinda understand having something like that though.. I wish I knew earlier."

"There's no way you could've known. I don't talk about my family often at all for reasons I'd rather not discuss. Besides, if you found out who I was related to you would surely toss me in a heartbeat."

"Well if whoever youre related to didn't pick ya up first shot they had then... I shouldn't be afraid of em. At least thats what I think." He announces, laughing a bit. "Man, they would have been all on ya if youre THAT important."

Ishimaru had a face of utter shock. He looked very hurt by this statement, but tried to laugh it off. It didn't work, nor sound convincing. "You're right..... I'm not worth the trouble to save...And it's... Not that I'm actually important... If anything I..am a disgrace. " He agreed with a defeat and pity, an apologetic grin of sorts.

Mondo grins, but internally he knew he did something wrong. He beat himself up about it. He wasn't the best with comforting words but he tries. _Why the hell did you need to tell him that?!? You made him feel like shit!!_ he says to himself, continuing to give the red-eyed man a smirk looking for ideas. Soon one comes up as he quickly scrambles up and gives Taka a thumbs up and a wide smirk. "Hay! You're worth the trouble! You put up a damn good fight and I know with a bit of help you can do anything 'round here!"

"Thank you but......" Taka trailed off, still smiling apologetically. He was ~~dead inside good job Mondo~~ focused on fidgeting and picking at his new clothing (which he really did not like), refusing to say another word for a good amount of time. "I appricieate the effort to cheer me up, but I've been told I'm a very useless, very worthless person my entire life. It's pretty much a given for me. No need to apologize. "

"I kinda do! Cause ya know... I made a good person feel bad for no goddamn reason!" Mondo was getting pretty angry at himself, the guilt eating up at him. He initially thought Ishimaru was some whiny little rich boy but after this pretty short talk he saw how oddly affected and scared he was. "Just... Give me a chance to make up for it ok?"

Ishimaru went bug eyed at being called a 'good person'. "You think I'm a good person...? That's a first... And of course. You didn't need to ask for a second chance, as I'd've given you one anyways." He paused for a moment, then added a quiet "Thank you. "

"Uh... Well of fucking course?! You did nothing wrong! And you might fit in with us if you really aren't a bad person either..." Mondo was a bit surprised by his reaction but took this chance to try and comfort him.

"I'm.. Not sure I'm cut out to be a pirate.. I'm not the best with socializing. Growing up I never had anybody to talk to because of reasons I would rather not discuss. It'd be a waste of your time and my breath to, not to mention it's rather pitiful. But my point is, I don't know how to be... Well, social. " He looked back over to Mondo, eyes devoid of any emotion save bitter acceptance. "Perhaps we could be 'friends' so you can teach me what to do. Then again, I've never had a friend before either so I might be really bad at that too.."

"Who the hell cares! I will teach ya the ropes anyways!!" He says, eyes sparking with happiness. "You're gunna be under my wing 'til I feel ya ready to be on your own! Or until we reach someplace to drop ya off..."

"You seem awfully happy about this. " Kiyotaka returned a tiny smile. He couldn't help it! That emotion of Mondo's was just far too contagious.

"Well..." He chuckles "It's the first time I've ever took someone in! Its pretty damn cool if you ask me!"

"Yes, I suppose so. Is it alright if I rest a little more? I'm terribly sorry but I'm dead tired." 

Or at least, that's what Taka thought he asked. He only said that first sentence aloud before allowing his eyes to droop shut, falling onto Mondo's lap. The poor kid still looked very unwell, so he was probably in a heavy sleep already.

"W-What the?!?" He audibly yells out, blushing a bit to the sudden contact. _Oh damnit... What the hell do i do now?!? I don't wanna move him! He might wake up..._

Kiyotaka jolted awake at the rather loud yelling, turning his face up towards Mondo. His face was scrunched up almost as if he were in pain and clung to the pirate in question. "M'sorry about this... " He mumbled. He tried moving himself off but found he barely could. That just goes to show how exhausted the tiny fella was. "I..." _You what, Kiyotaka?_ He drifted in between a conscious and unconscious state, trying to keep himself awake.

Mondo sighs as he softly smiles at the tired bean. "Let's get you in bed buddy." He says as he lifts Ishimaru up, placing him in a hammock-like bed and takes the time to even tuck him in. "Good night buddy... See ya when you wake up." And with that he shuffles his way out of the room, still blushing a bit from the situation but brushes it off as his men await his orders.

......

When Kiyotaka awoke, his immediate first thoughts were _Wow, that was a pretty... Odd... Dream I had._ That is, until he opened his eyes and looked around. _Nope, definitely not a dream._ He groaned and tossed to his side, letting tears he didn't even realize he was shedding loose. This really was his life now, wasn't it? He stared angrily at the wall, trying to make everything disappear. _Nope. Still not working._ He buried his head under his blanket some as he pulled at his hair. Why him? Why did he have to be captured by filthy pirates? Not that Mondo seemed like a bad guy. He just didn't care for the rest of his crew. What time was it even?! He had no clue. He didn't feel like getting up to check either. He noticed a window, and from what he could see it was pretty dark. _You know what? Maybe this really is a bad dream. Maybe if I try to sleep some more I'll wake up back ony own ship_ So with his broken waterworks and sticky cheeks, he tried to close his eyes and drift off again. Needless to say, it didn't work. A loud growl sounded from his stomach and he groaned loudly. "You aren't supposed to be hungry in night terrors, are you? " He dropped his face into his palms, and only then did he realize he was crying. He frowned heavily at himself. "C'mon Kiyo, stop your crying! You're such a crybaby! " He scolded himself aloud. He didn't notice there was another figure entering the room.

Mondo stumbles into the room, flat out drunk. "HAYYYYY! Ki... Yotaka!!" He yells, overpowering the sounds of Taka's crying. "Look... I bet... You must be super hungry!" He starts to move and bump into everything as he tries to place a plate of food on a small desk. "We have.. Some.. **Hic**... Cod and vegetables we took some... Out your ship!! We sent most of that food out to the poooooor but ya know!! We **hic **needed some stuff so took a bit more than we usually do..." He starts laughing a lot, like a joke was told but it was nonexistent. "Man... Your guy's alcohol is soooooo good!"****

Ishimaru whipped around so fast you could hear a snap. "M-my goodness!" He got himself up and he yanked Mondo down to his eye level. "Mondo! How much did you drink?! "

"Enough..."

"Enough? You sound off your rocker! Now answer me. How. Much. Did. You. Drink."

He gives Taka a huge, cheesy smile as he repeats his answer of "Enough! Why... **hic** ya gotta know?"

"So I can understand just what level of disaster I'm dealing with right now. Wipe that cheeky grin off of your face, this is serious. "

"Weeeeeeeellll... Im 19, i took a cup of almost everythiiiiing and yeaaaaah!!" He starts laughing heartily at nothing again and ends up making weird faces to entertain himself.

"Everything?!" Kiyotaka shrieked at the top of his lungs. "You mean to tell me you drank out of _all 39 bottles of alcohol we had?!"_

"Yup! Basically!" He smiles again at him before his face becomes sour. "Oh no..." He dashes off to one of the closest windows and opens it, letting out whatever concoction was brewing that his stomach couldn't handle.

Kiyotaka looked around for an extra cloth, managing to find a scrap to wipe Mondo's face with. He waited until Mondo was finished emptying the contents of his stomach before he dragged Mondo back to the bed and sat him in his lap. There, he cleaned his face off as if he were a child. "You were incredibly dumb to have drank that much..." He said with a disgusted tone, tossing the stinky rag to the corner of the room.

He was basically sobbing in pain and disgust by now, just wanting to go to sleep. "Whyyyyyyy... Why did i need to do that Kiyotaka??? Whyyyyyyyhyhy...."

"I don't know. You should really get some rest. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to handle you in the morning but..you can have the hammock." He gently moves Mondo off his lap by his side, then stands up. "I'll... Probably take the floor. Don't need you throwing up on me." Right as he was getting all situated on the floor, he perked up on last time. "Hey, before you go to bed, mind telling me why on God's green earth managed to drive you to drink?"

Mondo ponders for a bit, swishing himself in the hammock. "Over here we just love to party ya know?" He chuckles to himself. "Everyone here is pretty *hic* cool... And you realllllly shouldn't sleep on the floor..." He looks down at Taka and smiles. "I could eaaaasily just barf right now... Even though I dont wanna..."

Taka raised an eyebrow and gave a look of pure disappointment and doubt but didn't comment any more. "Whatever you say. I'm gonna stay here on the floor, not like there's anywhere else I can sleep. And besides, if you throw up on me again that just means you'll have to find me new clothes. Again. "

"Pffft! Thats fine... But! As the wiseman said, goodnight!" Mondo announces before he shuffles and moves til he finds the perfect place to rest up. And probably sleep off the amount of alcohol he chugged down, too.

...

Ishimaru groaned and rolled his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep, but he ended up staying awake for quite awhile, nervously watching Mondo and the wall. By the time he decided he didn't want to try sleeping anymore, he got up to go and find some supplies Mondo would probably be needing for when he woke up. He saw a lone worker wandering around the deck, so he waved over to them. "Hey, you! Do you all have anything that could be used to soothe a hangover? Even the tiniest thing will help. "

The man shrugs and walks away, he was no help. Never really was. He probably knew where to go and what to give him but decides not to give that information to someone that just joined the crew.

Kiyotaka frowned and looked cautiously around. He really didn't want to have to look around by himself. It would probably make Mondo very mad. He saw something red and white stuck to the boat, partially submerged in the ocean and... Was that his suit?? It was barely hanging off the side, and he needed a way to figure out how to get to it, temporarily side tracked from helping mondo. He gathered some spare rope, and after a long while he was ready to start rappelling down the side to get to them. He grinned happily to find that, yes, they WERE his clothes!! He snuggled them tightly. Unfortunately, after he managed to grab them the rope sort of..broke. He called out for help, doubting anybody would hear him as he clung for dear life onto the ship's side.

One person did hear him though, a random ship worker who looked down at the side of the ship only to see Taka hanging on, and a chunk of rope that was left on the deck of the ship. He called out for help and soon many came to Taka's aid. Even Mondo managed to wake up once he heard the rush of people dash through the deck, he got up and drunkenly stumbled out and was in shock when he saw Taka holding onto the side of the ship. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ASSHOLE?!!!!"

"I was thinking I needed to get my prized suit back!" He yelled, very much regretting his decision. He started to fall some, but then some girl came to his rescue. A blur of bright colors as she ran from seemingly nowhere at all onboard the ship. She was a stowaway teenager, clad in many stripes and a teal bow, her massive amount of dark brown hair flying behind her as she made quick work of the situation. "You there! " She called, an odd accent clear in her voice. "Grab some extra rope, now!" As she commanded with much authority, several minutes later she got the rope. She tied it to the side and then around herself, jumping overboard. She was.... Actually pretty strong, considering she was a tiny girl of only five feet and two or three inches. Not long after, she managed to hoist herself back on board and she dropped Taka. The poor guy was trembling like crazy, knowing he very much screwed up and he was going to get punished. 

..Then the girl realized her mistake. "Oh shoot...... I shouldn't have come out of hiding... "

Mondo furiously goes to taka grabing him and shaking him a bit as he loudly yells at him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??? DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE SO DAMN EARLY IN YOUR LIFE?? DONT DO SHIT LIKE THAT YOU SCARED THIS WHOLE DAMN CREW WITH YOUR DUMB STUNT!!!!" He quickly turns to the girl, "AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON YOU, WHO IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?"

Taka noded, everything feeling more or less numb. The girl, however, nervously sweat as she glanced side to side. "Uh,,,, well....ya see I'm... Uh... A person. " She cheekily grins, as if somehow 'challenging' him.

The tall pirate grabs the girl by her shirt and lifts her up. "I wouldn't get cocky with me "person", 'cause I swear to God...."

"You won't do anything. Yer too nice to girls. Oh yeah, that's another thing I am. A girl. " Her face betrayed her tone, as while her tone was smart ass-y her face showed pure fear.

"Do you think I give a damn?!?" Hes basically screaming at this kid, still a bit drunk and hungover so his mentality really isnt at his best. "You better speak the fuck up on why your here or I will beat it out of you!!" he puts the fist he isnt using to keep her up in a threatening positon in front of her face. 

The girl spits in his face and tries kicking him in the shin, eyes watery. "God, ya don't have to be so fluffin rude.. And take some mints. Your breath freakin reeks of alcohol. "  
She turns her head and starts laughing. "Hit me. I dare you to. I don't mind, I'm obviously being a lil ARSE so whatever. 'Sides, my daddy taught me to take hits like a man. "

As the already enraged Mondo wipes the spit off his face, he hops a bit in reaction to the pain in his shin. And as he gives a piercing look to the girl, in a scaryish deep voice, he threatens her by saying, "Look... I dont want any goddamn trouble... Just tell me your name and why the FUCK you're on my damn ship... "

"What was it you told that boy right there when you first met?.... Oh yeah!! My name is not important. I'm on your ship cause obviously I'm a stowaway. But you don't need to know the details. " She was using his own words against him. Karma's a bitch, huh? She thought to herself and smirked. Taka, however, finally convinced himself to slowly look up at her. "......Are you... aren't you Archibald's daughter..?I'm sure you are, you look incredibly familiar......M-Makayla rig-" Makayla hurriedly put a hand over Taka's mouth. "SHHH HE CANT FIND OUT! " She harshly whispered into his ear. He nodded, kind of intimidated by her.

"Makayla?! Look... I dont know who you are, but you best be worth a loooot of cash if Mr. Rich kid over here knows your name..." He cracks his knuckles and makes a hand gesture to his men, all of them getting supplies to capture her. "Get em' boys."

"No wait!!! I'm...Taka's daughter in law! " She sputtered hurriedly, Taka very surprised. "Yea...yyeah I am! I'm not worth anything, and in case you can't tell by my clothing I'm dirt poor. For god's sake, my necklace is made out of ROPE! The only reason I'm on YER GODDAMN SHIP is cause I had to save Taka! "

His groups starts walking towards the girl, gun in Mondo's hand. "I may be a bit of an idiot, and pretty drunk... But I am not THAT fucking dumb and THAT fucking drunk to believe that crock of shit!"

Kiyotaka yanked on Makayla's leg and caused her to fall flat on her face. He dragged her back beside her and put an arm around her, hugging her tightly. He whispers "play along" into her ear, to which she nervously nods. "I can confirm that she's my daughter in law. Archibald is my brother, he works on my ship. " That was the single most straight-faced lie he'd ever told. He mentally pat himself on the back. He was trembling with Makayla, still very much pale, though at the moment he was a light shade of green.

"Are ya sure you arent mistaking her from some random girl Taka?" He put his arms down and was a bit more relaxed but still a bit suspicious.

"I promise you! I know that logo on her bow anywhere. " She grinned, a light sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Didn't you notice...? It's the same as what's on my uniform's buttons. "

"Why the heck would i look at your buttons? But... You put up a good argument... And you better not be lying Ishimaru...." Mondo says walking towards him and a sharp and threatening manner "Or you will regret ever running into me and my crew.."

"I already do. You terrify me. " He said with a shrug, taking Makaylas bow out of her hair gently, and handing it and his jacket to Mondo. "Here. "

He grabs both the bow and the jacket examining both carefully to see that both of the images matched in a way. "Alright... But since shes YOUR daughter in law you deal with getting her off the damn ship." He tosses the ribbon back and takes the uniform, heading back to his quarters stumbling a bit. "ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

"She's staying here until further notice." He responded in a firm, authoritative voice. "She's got no other family. and god knows where you guys scared her dad to. "

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "She better follow the damn rules, work hard and not cause trouble ok?" He glared at the girl. "I want no interferences from you, and you better work your ass off 'cause im not gunna feed a slacker."

Makayla childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmm.. Oh, so I can't act like you? Whatever you say, _daddy."_ Taka had to stifle a laugh, but tried to cover it by lightly hitting her arm. "Pft, don't say things like that, Makayla. You do realize he could kill you if you... " He trailed off, then glanced between Makayla and Mondo with a deathly serious expression. "Don't get on his bad side. I almost died, you know. He's a very mean man when he wants to be. "

Mondo shoots a warning shot from his gun, it popped small splinters from the deck and shocked everyone on the ship "Oh man... I guess I missed!" He says in a totally unbelievable way.

Makayla jumped and buried her face in Taka's arm, and he sent mondo the dirtiest glare he'd ever managed to Mondo, pulling Makayla closer. "Come on. Makayla, let's get away from him. " With that, he stood up, albeit a little shakily, and ended up having to ask Makayla for help with walking. His legs still felt like jello. "Just go in there for now, you probably don't want to hear what Mondo has to say for me. " 

Ishimaru turned back to Mondo, a forced grin twitching on his face. "I hate to be a bigger bother than I already am but..Was that really necessary, mondo? "

"I like to show that im not a damn joke Kyotaka, Daughter in law or not." He was toying around with his gun again, which was probably not the best thing for him to do considering his condition.

_"Says the man who drank thirty-nine bottles of my alcohol and came bursting into my room just to threaten to puke on me. "_

"AND give you food by the way... You must be starving!"

"....Yes I am, but I didn't eat. I figured you'd need it more than I do when you woke up. " He averted his eyes from Mondo. That's not the real reason why he wasn't eating, but he wouldn't admit that.

"Why would I want to eat after throwing up? And anyways if I was hungry at that time I would just eat breakfast!" Mondo was confused, breaking down that small lie pretty easily. He was a leader and a pirate.

"...." Kiyotaka still didn't say anything, still avoiding Mondo. "You slept. I meant it for when you woke up. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon but, we all know that obviously I ruined those plans. "

"Why did you do that by the way? You could have died ya know?"

"I just really wanted to save my uniform.. I didn't mean to worry you... Or, you know, almost die. I'm so, so sorry. I deserve to be punished, and you can hit me if you'd like."

"Well thats a little extreme dont cha' think?" Mondo had this weird expression on his face, it being a mixture of confusion and surprise. "I will only make you clean the whole deck and fix the board i shot."

"It's not extreme, it's just rightfully deserved punishment. But, if you don't wish to that's perfectly fine. " His stomach let out a low growl. "Ah... I'm not even hungry, why is my stomach so talkative today? " he laughed.

He starts laughing too, letting out a low gravily chuckle as he begins to speak again. "I let the cook whip you something up nice and warm ok?" He starts walking off and heading down into the ship. 

"Oh... You don't have to do that! " He calls after him, reaching out. He pulls his hand back. He tries to convince himself he's not hungry.. But fails. There goes his plan of trying to starve himself. He's finally accepted the reality of his situation, and he let's out a long, deep sigh. He just stays where he stands, and gets lost in his thought. Would it really be that bad living on a ship with these people..? With a sigh, Kiyotaka Ishimaru-once (in)famous sailor, now a reluctant pirate- starts to work.

A few minutes later, the sun starting to rise a bit mondo comes back up with a bowl full of oatmeal and some fruit. "The chef was in deep sleep and I didn't want to bother him, so i made ya this! I know its not much but it should keep ya full enough till breakfast."

"You actually... Deemed me important enough to cook for?" he pauses in his work to look at Mondo. A sincerely happy grin slowly spreads across his face, a little heat rising to his cheeks. "Thank you so much! " He bows, shouting. He pulls Mondo into a quick hug of sorts. "Really, you didn't have to go through all that trouble. "

"No problem Kiyotaka, you're a part of this family now! Everyone here is worthy anyways, even you!" He laughs and pats Taka roughly on the back. "So what do you think of it?"

Taka took one bite. It was... Surpringly well made, if a tad bit plain. "I didn't realize you could make oatmeal taste so.... Good. Usually it's alot blander than this. " He grinned, politely eating the rest of what was in the bowl. His manners were still very much on point. "You must tell me your secret to giving it flavor!"

He laughs again and is a bit bashful with his answer. "Well... I put a bit of cinnamon and sugar. Sometimes i even mix a few more other things in it too to give it a bit of a kick!"

"Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?" He's eagerly listening now, licking his lips to get off some of the extra oatmeal still covering his lips. "Because whatever it is, sure makes oatmeal much much better." Was he....Staring at mondo? Perhaps so. Because he let his gaze longer a little too long (for reasons he couldn't understand), his cheeks began to feel hot again. "Where's the place I can wash this bowl out..? "

"Now thats a secret! I haven't told a soul my secret little kick to my oatmeal." He smiles as him unnoticing of his long standing gaze. "I will lead ya ok?" Getting up and walking towards the ships entrance "Ladies first!" He says with a cheesy smile plastered on his face as he opens the hatch for him.

"Wh-!! I can assure you,  I am most certainly not a lady!" He loudly and awkwardly shouted, face burning bright, dark red. He was going to stop talking but then he realized he almost forgot his manners,  how rude of him!  "Ah, uh, thank you! " He quickly made his way inside.

Mondo laughs harder than he has in a while, "cant take a joke huh? You really are something Taka... Do you mind me calling you that?" He awkwardly says, closing the door behind the two.

"...I... See no problems with it." He grinned nervously, his mouth twitching. "So I suppose so." He glanced around. "It's much more spacious in here than one would think at first. How in the world did you manage this..? " He thought aloud, taking everything in.

"It really is!" He gets in front of Taka and leads him to the kitchen, "This is the kitchen by the way, its not so spacious but it's full of food and pretty decent kitchen supplies. So we get through the day pretty well!" He points to a huge bucket on the counter, "You can leave your bowl there though."

"What? Why would I do that? It's common courtesy to clean your own dishes if you're a.....guest."

"It's fine! One of my men can clean it! It's just a damn bowl!"

"No! " He argued, looking up to Mondo with a defying expression. "Are you forgetting that I technically work for you now? It's kind of my duty, I'd think. Besides, it would be incredibly rude of me if I didn't clean up after myself!! Now tell me, where do I wash it out at? is the least I can do for you after you've been so kind. "

Mondo Sighs "Well if you really feel like ya want to, go ahead!" He shrugs and starts walking away, "Also! I wouldn't stay here for long, breakfast should start in a bit and the cook doesn't like people in his space!"

"Yessir! " He did a mini salute then got to work. Within a few minutes he was finished, and made his way out of the room. He looked around for Mondo, having a little trouble over the gradually growing sea of people. Eventually he sighed, deciding maybe it was best to give up for now. He propped himself against the side of the room he just came out of, closing his eyes lightly to try to relieve himself of fatigue. Course, it didn't work to well but at least it helped some. Today... or rather, the past few hours, have been one heck of an emotional rollercoaster and Taka was sick of it, ready to get off.


End file.
